Phoenix
Phoenix is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of mystical blue/purple shades, as well as black and bright orange. Phoenix, like Fire,Lava and Plasma, This element uses burn damage to wear down an opponent, but also having strong spells, healing capabilities, and high combo potential. It is a Purchasable element that costs 750 Diamonds. Spells Ash Pulse "Casts an aura of burning ash that explodes on direct impact. The aura splits into eight projectiles after one second without collision, in a forward spread angle." Ash Pulse '''is a Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots a mystical blue ball which later splits up into 8 balls in a row in front of them. The user is able to move while casting this spell, of which opponents will be damaged greatly if they are hit by the initial blue ball, of which after a second will split up into the 8 smaller balls. These balls alone have low damage, but a fairly unexpected decent hitbox, of which allow them to hit a wide area upon explosion, as well as sometimes opponents being able to be hit by more than one. The further the distance travelled by the balls, the wider the distance in between each ball. It consumes 325 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. '''Blue Arson "The user summons a phoenix in the location of their cursor that sets the area around it on fire." Blue Arson '''is a Close-Range Spell, of which the user clicks an area that suddenly bursts into blue flames as a black phoenix spawns momentarily. This spell activates fast, and has a decent range, of which opponents caught up in the flames receive hefty burn damage. However, the user and their party members will instead heal from these flames if they are submerged within them. The flames slowly dissipate one by one within 9 seconds. It consumes 350 Mana and has a cooldown of 12 seconds. '''Soul Plunge "Calls in a dark Phoenix (similar to Blue Arson) that strikes the nearest enemy from above, inflicting hefty damage and a stun." Soul Plunge '''is a Contact Spell, of which the user summons a black phoenix to snatch up opponents and launch them back down to deal damage and give off a small stun. The damage is fairly high, and the position of which the phoenix leaves the opponent in allows the user an easy target to use their other spells on. The opponent is unable to move or react when being grabbed by the phoenix. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 seconds cooldown. '''Holy Dash 589b94c615d17c5f6749e3394794750c.gif|Holy Dash (On Ground) File:GIF.gif|Holy Dash in midair th7G0C88HL.jpg|Holy Dash (Charged) "Instantaneously dash where you aim. Deals a mild blow to anyone in your path. A dash ending midair results in a pair of wings, allowing you to glide." Holy Dash is a Travelling Spell, of which the user glows a blue aura with black stars by holding their mouse button, and once releasing, instantly dashing at faster than eye speeds to another area. This spell is fast, and damages any opponents during collision. In addition to this, the user leaves a blue flame trail, which adds on high burn damage to whoever stands in it. If this move dashes in midair, the user will slowly float down with black phoenix wings, allowing them to glide in the air. while still leaving a blue flame trail below them. This consumes 300 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Immolate (Ultimate) "''Become a Queen Phoenix with the power to rain fiery doom on unsuspecting or suspecting opponents alike. End it with a nose-dive at wherever you aim in a spectacular crash (triggered early with Y ''key)." Immolate is Phoenix's Ultimate. The User surrounds them self into a large, glowing orange phoenix, and rises in the air, of which they then begin to rapidly shoot multi-colored mystical fire blasts from their chest while flying. These blasts damage opponents, as well as create additional pools of multi-colored fire that give slight burn damage. These blasts will fire automatically in the direction of the cursor, though with delay. Once the ultimate is finished blasting, the phoenix will then nose dive in the desired location, dealing heavy damage. This nosedive, and therefore the Ultimate's duration can be triggered early by pressing the 'Y' key to suit the user's timing. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 70 second cooldown. Trivia * Phoenix has the first ultimate to have the ability to be stopped early (via pressing Y). However, it is not the first ability, Time's Warp Bombs being the first. * Phoenix is the first element to have one spell removed and replaced by another spell after it was released. * Phoenix was originally planned to be a fusion element between Fire and Wind, with 150 diamonds needed to be unlocked. However it was scrapped, probably due to the fact that new players would get the element quickly. * Phoenix's Blue Arson is the only close-range move that can heal the user and also not do any initial damage like other close-range moves. * The way the player floats down using Phoenix wings after Holy Dash may be based off Bayonetta from the game series of the same name, who can float down softly with butterfly wings after jumping in the air. Another future reference may be from Reaper's Reaper's Wrath, with a fist extruding out from a portal, just like Bayonetta's powers. * Phoenix was the second element added to be based on a mythical creature (the first one being Spirit), before Reaper and Dragon. * Phoenix is a collaboration-made element (unvoluntarily) by two users on the Discord; CV and Twizzy. Twizzy made Ash Pulse, while CV made everything else. ** Phoenix is the fourth fan-made element. * Phoenix is the first element to have a move that gives a decimal XP instead of a whole number. Other Media Phoenix-0.png|Phoenix during Blue Arson and Phoenix 2.png|Phoenix during Immolate Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements